Modo paralizante
250px|right|thumb|Algunas armas paralizantes tenían un efecto de anillo azul. El modo paralizante era una configuración disponible en algunas armas bláster, diseñadas para incapacitar a un sujeto sin dañarlas permanentemente o matarlas al sobrecargar su sistema nervioso, lo que dejaba al objetivo inconsciente. Se utilizó principalmente para capturar a los fugitivos como prisioneros. Al entrar en contacto, el objetivo se volvería brevemente azul cuando las partículas cargadas sobrecargaban su sistema nervioso, lo que provocaba que las bioseñal del receptor se volvieran salvajes. En menos de un segundo, el sistema nervioso del objetivo volvería a la línea de base ya que los impulsos eléctricos obligaron al organismo a restablecerse mental y físicamente debido a la descarga. Un proceso similar era utilizado por los médicos anestésicos.La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca Apariciones * *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Ahsoka'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Ezra's Gamble'' * * * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * * *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4}} Fuentes * *Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide'' * * * * ; imagen #4 * Notas y referencias Categoría:Armas paralizantes